


will you fix me up (will you show me hope)

by for_centuries



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (don't worry it'll all be okay in the end), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, cassian hides the extent of his injuries, jyn worries a whole hell of a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_centuries/pseuds/for_centuries
Summary: Cassian gets hurt during the course of a mission. Jyn takes care of him.A Rebelcaptain Secret Santa fic for mindelan!
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	will you fix me up (will you show me hope)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindelan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/gifts).



Jyn glanced over her shoulder, her brow furrowing in concern. Cassian was flagging far behind their little group as they hiked through rough terrain toward where their transport was waiting. 

The mission had not gone according to plan - a spanner thrown into the gears when their confidential informant had, for all intents and purposes, cracked under the pressure of the delicate, months-long task of gathering intel about one of the Empire’s best hidden and most prolific weapons factories. Of course they made a scene in the midst of putting that information into Cassian’s capable hands. Of course that scene had caught the attention of a pair of heavily-armed ‘troopers policing the bar. 

Maybe if Jyn had been with Cassian instead of playing lookout, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the resulting skirmish. He’d gotten out of it - he was good at that - but not without racking up a fair few injuries first. 

She had tried in vain to take stock of those injuries, but he’d shrugged her off, telling her that they were no big deal, he’d had worse. She knew just how much worse things had once almost been - and, Cassian knew how to take care of himself. She had believed him (mostly) when he’d insisted that he was just fine, nothing to worry about. 

His eyes were clear, so he probably had no concussion. The scraped and probably broken knuckle would heal with very minimal medical intervention. He was lucky to have gotten out alive.

Their informant hadn’t. 

It was unfortunate, but it was sometimes unavoidable. And maybe it was a bit callous to think, but at least the information was going to be passed into the right hands. Hopefully, the sacrifice wouldn’t have been made in vain. 

She tried to keep a close eye on Cassian as they walked through the dim evening light, and for a time, he kept up pace, insisting that he wanted to take point, just in case someone had followed. But the longer they picked their way along winding trails, the slower he began moving, her worry slowly ratcheting higher. 

It was only when she heard Cassian stumble and take a knee that she turned on her heel and ran back to him, falling heavily to a knee as she reached out to steady him, her face ashen pale as she tried to check what was wrong.

“It’s nothing, Jyn - “, Cassian tried, his voice strained as he pulled away and struggled to his feet without her help. “I’m fine.”

She wasn’t the least bit offended by his waving her off - but her concern only deepened. Still, she said nothing as she continued walking, nearer to Cassian this time, silent, stewing in her thoughts. 

Cassian started flagging again, and Jyn slowed her pace more to match his. Again, he tried to pull away as she tried to curl an arm around him to offer him some stability and help to walk, but eventually, accepted the assistance. 

“Cassian - “, Jyn tried again, her voice low and soft, questioning. She was smart enough to know that he was keeping something from her, she just couldn’t discern the severity. Bad, though, if he was openly leaning on her and depending on her to keep him moving. 

In a worse situation, he might’ve urged her to go on ahead and leave him behind, let him do what he could to give her some time to escape. But Jyn didn’t want to think about that, the very idea chilling her to the bone. 

“Come on, Cassian. I’m with you - we got this.”

Her heart clenched as all he could offer in reply was a gunt. Something was seriously wrong. 

But on they trudged until the sun started rising over the horizon, lighting their way closer and closer to the transport that would eventually get them back to base. In the sunlight, Jyn could see just how ashen Cassian’s complexion had become. Although she tried not to hurry him along - to safety, to where there was at least a limited amount of medical supplies, to help, her arm did tighten around him, an unspoken but urgent hint at the direness of the situation. 

Cassian’s groan caught her off guard, and as her head whipped around so she could look at him, Jyn noticed small droplets of blood dripping out from underneath his jacket. Her blood felt as cold as icewater in her veins as she looked back at Cassian, a new panic splashed across her face. 

“How long have you been bleeding?”, she demanded, and although it might have sounded like she was angry at being misled, it was only to hide how truly terrified she really was. 

But Cassian knew Jyn better than anyone and he didn’t shrink back from the veracity of the question. 

“Hours, maybe? Didn’t want to worry you”, he replied, taking another few steps forward, heavy, sluggish steps. 

Hours. Jyn had no idea how he was still on his feet, walking and talking. She had no idea how he’d managed so long in such bad condition. And when she got him back to the ship and saw to it that he was treated for his injuries, she’d give him a piece of her mind. How dare he scare her like this. How dare he keep her in the dark!

She was hs partner! She was his friend! She was … something else entirely. 

And if he left her now, she shakily thought, she would never forgive him. 

He couldn’t muster the energy to speak after that, and by the time they reached the transport and took off, he was barely conscious. At least she’d been able to get him to a bunk before he collapsed and she was no longer able to lift him. 

Jyn felt for a pulse, only leaving Cassian’s side when she felt it - weak and thready but still perceptible. As the transport lifted and took off toward Base One, she searched out as many of the medkits as she could find. She knew that she was no combat medic, but she could make do. 

She worked quickly and efficiently to remove Cassian’s jacket - not without a struggle, his prone form was heavy and hard to move - and stripped his blood-soaked shirt off, inhaling a hiss of breath to finally catch sight of what he’d been hiding from her - stab wound to the stomach, large and jagged. Not a slim, compact vibroblade. Probably a broken bottle or glass of some kind. She didn’t have the tools to pick any leftover shards out, and it would do him no good to stitch it up without having it examined by a professional. She cleaned it the best she could instead, sterilized it and bandaged him up, hoping it would hold until they reached home, where the medtechs could look him over properly. 

Still too pale, though. Much too pale, and that worried her all the more. 

“Come on, Cassian. Don’t leave me just yet.”

She was totally exhausted by the time she’d carefully curled up next to him and succumbed to her exhaustion. It could have been minutes or days later when she awoke, but it hardly mattered more than seeing Cassian quietly watching her, his eyes soft, his color returning.  
The lump in her throat made it impossible to speak, and she hardly knew where to begin. Maybe it was better that he beat her to the punch.

“You gave me your blood”, he murmured, gesturing to the tube still connecting their arms, transfusion clearly successful. How lucky for that, she thought, if not for it, he probably wouldn’t have made it very long, he’d lost so much of his own. “You’re a part of me now.”

Jyn shook her head, making a small ‘tch’ noise in the back of her throat as she worked to get her emotions under control. Cassian didn’t need to hear how much he’d scared her - he already knew. Much better to focus on the present. 

She reached for the fingers of his free hand, squeezing so gently. “Don’t be silly. I always have been. She could read both gratitude and sorrow in his deep, dark eyes, and she knew that he truly was sorry for making her worry. It was okay, though - she would most likely forgive him anything. 

He was going to live to fight another day (to hopefully live a life after war, with her by his side) and that was all that mattered. 

“Always will be.”


End file.
